When One Meets One
by CharlieandAustin1054
Summary: Ignore what the sub-category says, cause this story is original. Own personal love story created by Austin and Leslie. Rated T for language and violence
1. Love at first sight

**Claimer:**

**Austin: I own this story, ok Charlie?**

**Charlie: Why can't I get credit?**

**Austin: Cause I wrote it.**

**Charlie: (Starts pouting)**

Chapter 1: Love at first sight

**Leslie's POV**

I was walking to class with my friends, as usual, when Jack came up to me. He always flirted with me, even though I hated him. Sometimes, he would grab my hand, or casually bump into me. So, when he showed up in front of me, I tried to dodge him, but he grabbed my waist.

"Let go, you idiot!" I yelled at him. My friends tried to push him away, but it was useless.

He pushed me up against the wall. I started yelling for help, but everybody just walked by.

"Hey, girl, why don't you come with me, I'll show you something?" He said, causally.

Finally, I gave up struggling. He pulled me off the wall, and pushed me towards the bathroom.

"_Oh no," _I thought. _"Was he going to do it?"_

I started screaming again, but no one was listening.

He threw me on the ground outside the boy's restroom. Suddenly, someone came up behind him.

"Hey buddy," he said, "why don't you back off? NOW!"

"Whose talking?" Jack said, turning around.

Suddenly, Jack was out cold on the floor. I looked up, and gasped. There stood a boy with wavy, blond hair and a lean, muscular body. His bangs covered up his left eye. He wore a "Go Green!" shirt and simple jeans. His eyes showed a deep, blue. He was _so _hot. I was blushing, and a grin showed on his face.

"Hello, I am Logan Grant." He said.


	2. First Kiss

**I surely made this longer! Almost 4 times the size of chapter one! Hope you enjoy. Also review! Thanks!**

**-Leslie**

Chapter 2: First Kiss

Leslie's POV

Oh my god. He is perfect. I barely know what to say, so I just blurt out what I was thinking of.

"I think you're hot." I said before I covered my mouth. I blushed furiously and ran.

"Wait!" He called, but I kept running. I bet he already had a girlfriend, and I just embarrassed myself.

I ran into an empty classroom and locked the door. I sobbed until they called homeroom. I had to leave and walked to Mrs. Forshee's room **(A/N If you go to Jay M. Robinson Middle School in Charlotte, NC and went through 6****th**** grade, you know her.) **I walked through to find a new kid next to my seat. Oh no, that's LOGAN! I had a panic attack in my head as I sat down, hoping he wouldn't notice me. Curse my bad luck, he looked directly at me. I tried to hide myself, but he knew who I was. I could feel myself blushing.

Ms. Forshee starts talking about nouns, but I couldn't pay attention. I kept glancing over at Logan, who was scribbling down notes at top speed. I looked over at his paper. Wait, it wasn't English. It looked like Ancient Greek or Latin. I decided not to ask, and continued to write down my own notes.

RING! The bells rang and I rushed to 2nd period. Mr. Hoyle was telling Anthony, the really smart kid to shut up. **(Mr. Hoyle was my History Teacher, and he was awesome! Also, no offense to Anthony, Mr. Hoyle just likes to joke around.) **Today, we were learning about the Ancient Greek language. When Mr. Hoyle asked who knew it, Logan's hand shot into the air. I just realized he was sitting next to me…again! Then Logan started talking away…

"Γνωρίζω, επίσης, Λατινικά και έχουν μελετήσει άλλες γλώσσες!" I didn't understand a word, so go ahead and put this in a translator if you want to! I think it had to do with him saying he knew Latin. Mr. Hoyle was impressed **(Which takes a lot of work to do!)**. Logan quickly became his favorite student.

The bell rang for third period: MATH! Mr. Vanderhill was a really nice teacher** (He was the best!)**. Logan again answered every algebra question correctly.

And finally: Gym. It was dodgeball with boys vs. girls. As usual, Logan was in my same class. I just stared at his ripped body when I got caught in the face by Billy, a common bully. Just then, one of the balls flew straight towards a girl. She caught it, and I could hear Logan cheering for her. So I was right, Logan was taken. Damn it, there is no other nice guys around anymore except him. I ran over to the girl and asked how long they had been dating. She stared and said they were siblings. YESSSSSSSS! The dream lives on! But wait what if his girlfriend is someone else. The dream dies again! After gym, school was let out. I tried to get past Logan, still being embarrassed about leaking my feeling to him. He caught up to me and wrapped an arm around me. I blushed.

"You okay?" He asked sweetly.

"Uh…no." I said.

"Here is my number." He handed me a slip of paper. "Call me. I can talk it out with you." He said.

I again had a panic attack, but not because of nervousness, but excitement.

I hopped on the bus and sang to myself all the way home.

When I got home, Logan, of ALL people, was standing at my doorway. He smiled when he saw me, and I smiled back. This just got better. He led me down to the lake and sat down with me on a bench.

"So, what's your problem?" He asked.

"Well, I like this boy, who is really handsome but I think has a girlfriend. I don't know what to do."

"I think you should go up to him and tell him how you feel."

"Ok, but he is just so hot, I'm so nervous."

"Here, what's his name? I'll ask him."

"His name is…uh," I couldn't say it, but I did. "His name is Logan."

His face brightened and I blushed.

"Leslie, I do have a girlfriend. I need to see if it is ok with her that I be your friend."

I felt my heart shatter. Wait, how does he know my name?

"Ok, you can ask her," I said while sobbing quietly.

"Leslie, is it okay that I hang out with Leslie?" He said.

OH. MY. GOD. I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND!?

He leaned in and kissed my lips. He pulled me closer. I didn't know how to respond, but I started to kiss him back. He pulled away.

"Good night, Leslie." He said then walked away.


	3. The Message

Chapter 3: The Message

**Leslie's POV**

Wow, I had never kissed a guy before. ESPECIALLY someone like Logan. With his amazing chest and sweet smile, he was irresistible. When I walked into school today, he was cornered. That stupid Jack was picking on my boyfriend. But then I realized Logan wasn't being picked on; he was being beaten. I quickly ran over and pushed through Jack.

"Hey, sweetie." Jack said with a demon smile.

"I am not your sweetie!" I yelled.

Logan was coughing up blood. His shirt was drenched red and torn up, revealing a six-pack. Wow!

"He deserved it. He wanted to take you away." Jack said with an innocent face.

"Well, maybe I WANT to date him!" I yelled in his face. I balled my fists and punched him in the face. I picked up Logan and helped him to the nurse's office. His face was red with blood, and girls were eyeing him as we walked down the hall. I had been tested in First Aid, so I quickly whipped up his face and gave him some water. Finally, he stopped dripping blood from his mouth. He engulfed me in a hug. I could tell I was blushing. Logan finally let go and jumped off the bed. He was walking well until I heard a loud noise wailing down the hall. In burst a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Λόγκαν, έλα, τα τέρατα που έρχονται!" He yelled in Greek.

"Brendan, που είναι; Κλείστε;" Logan yelled in reply.

The boy named Brendan nodded. He then noticed me.

"Hello, hottie! What's your name?" He asked dreamily.

"BRENDAN, CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE TALKING TO MY GIRLFRIEND!?" Logan gritted through his teeth.

"Oh." He said, blushing.

Logan suddenly pulled out a Glock 17. I yelped at the sight of it. Logan reinserted it back in his pocket.

"Les, it's used to protect us. I promise to never use it against you." He said reassuringly. I nodded.

He burst out the door. He ran down the hall and out the school door. I was trying to catch up, but he was beating any Olympic record. His shirt was still in pieces. He must have noticed me staring.

"I do swimming a lot." He said, grinning. I blushed and kept running. Then I saw them.


	4. Meeting Mr Pumpkin

Chapter 4: Meeting Mr. Pumpkin

*There is some cursing in Greek here. So just be warned.

Leslie's POV

It was chaos. Both Logan and Brendan were shooting and cutting through monsters with extraordinary speed. I was being cornered by several green colored monsters. Then a loud noise screeched the air.

"Γαμώτο, τι συμβαίνει; Brendan, είμαι σε κατηγορώ γι 'αυτό!" The mysterious boy said.

"Leo, αυτό δεν είναι δικό μου! Κοιτάξτε πόσο καλά κάνω!" Brendan yelled proudly.

So, the boy was named Leo **(A/N Go Leo from the PJO series!)**. He shot three bullets, all going straight through the monster's heads.

"Λόγκαν, τι έχει γίνει τώρα η Τζούλια; Αυτό το μέρος είναι υπέρβαση! Πρόσκληση στην ομάδα. Πού είναι ο Φρανκ και ο Τσάρλι!" Leo yelled.

There was so much confusion that I just ran to a corner. There, I noticed a Russian man firing bullets at the impending monsters.

"Hello, I am Mr. Pudvokin. Help!" He yelled.

I thought he said Mr. Pumpkin, so I ended up embarrassing myself.

He tossed me a pistol. I picked it up and just fired a random shot into the air. Oh, crap. I just shot Logan! I ran to his aid, regardless of the monster hoard everywhere. I carried him over to the corner and began putting pressure on his wound. I had shot him in the arm. Blood was pouring out and he was beginning to go unconscious. I screamed for him to wake up, but he was starting to grow pale. His eyes were turning black, but he was still blinking. His hands were cold and his veins were black. I leaned down and kissed him.

Immediately, blood rushed through his body and the veins on his left hand spelled out, "_The Price…You must pay". _Logan straightened up, and started fighting like nothing had happened. Oh, no.

Soon, the monsters were all dead. Brendan, Logan and Leo all started babbling off in Greek. I walked around the dead monster's bodies. _The Price…You must pay. _Suddenly, they sprinted off in the direction of a dozen or so people. I tried to keep up, but they all ran super-fast. When I caught up, Logan was introducing me.

Logan started pointing people out to me. There were probably seven other people there.

So from what I got, there is:

Claire, a girl with brown hair and an award-winning smile.

Connor, probably the prankster **(Connor is also from PJO)**

Frank, tall and muscular guy with wavy blond hair like Logan.

Charlie, British boy who was sharp with a bow.

Julia, Logan's sister who I met during dodgeball.

Matthew, a quick boy who was probably 13(We are all about 14 or 15).

And Rodger, who just stood there, staring.

Then there was also Logan, Brendan, Leo and me. So we had eleven people here and 10 of them I have barely known for a day.

I noticed Claire and Julia and me were the only girls **(A/N I have absolutely NOTHING against girls. There will be more girls added to the team, but I had to rush this because Leslie insisted I get off the computer.)**

Claire was looking at Logan with dreamy eyes, so I pushed her. It immediately turned to a fist-fight. Logan tried to push us apart, but Claire would just jump on me and punch me. Finally, Connor and Leo pulled us apart. Claire still had the demon eyes staring at me. She grinned at me, then turned her attention to Logan.

Again, he started saying something in Greek, which I HATED not knowing. Did anybody speak ENGLISH! I stood next to Logan, and Claire seemed to get the idea. She stared dead at me with a killer's look. Rodger wouldn't stop staring at me, and that grabbed Logan's attention. Rodger started walking towards me, but Logan got in the way, his wavy blond hair dripped with sweat. Rodger quickly pushed Logan away, and started his pursuit towards me. I pushed him away, but he grabbed me. I also hated when guys flirted with me (except when it's Logan!). He pulled me closer, but I was knocked out of the way by someone. Everyone else was in a conversation, so no one noticed what was happening. Rodger pushed the person away, who turned out to actually be Brendan.

"Your face is beautiful, you want to go on a date?" Rodger said.

"Ugh… I already have a boyfriend who is very overprotective, so beat it!" I yelled in his face.

He grinned, and then pulled me closer. He was terrible at words, but any other girl would fall for him. I couldn't tell if I was blushing or not, but he was still grinning. Logan came up behind him and threw him over his shoulder. Wow, he was strong. Logan then held me tight as something happened. A lightning strike shined down right next to Rodger. He was injured, but not dead. Logan's eyes were pure white.

"What the heck!?" I yelled, but Logan didn't respond. Then he spoke in what I thought was Irish.

"An praghas ... caithfidh tú íoc" he chanted. I took Irish, and this shocked me terribly.

He said, "The Price…you must pay".


	5. Like your Hat

**Hello! Sorry, I couldn't think of anything, but I have this really cool CSI cap, so I thought, why not introduce it as a hat of death?**

**R&R, please no hate! I know these chapters are small!**

Chapter 5: Like your Hat

**Leslie's POV**

Logan was acting weird as we walked to a house Brendan said we had to go to. Logan pulled out a hat and put it on. He immediately turns back to his old self. The hat had weird markings on it, but suddenly it turned to a CSI cap.

"Cool hat," I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks." He said.

Thank goodness I didn't embarrass myself. That hat was definitely not normal. Of course, curiosity got the best of me.

"What is with that hat?" I asked.

He took off the hat, and it suddenly turned into his Glock 17. He spun it around, and it sprouted into a 5 foot sword. He threw it in the air and when he caught it, it was a shield. He then ripped the shield in half, which became two throwing knives. He put those two together and it became his hat again. I was shocked! Talk about a multi-purpose tool!

Great, now I'm staring. Hey, you can't blame me, he looks hot. Better than me, at least.

I have curly long blond hair, he has short and wavy and the kind you just want to ruffle your fingers in.

He is tall and muscular; I am at least four inches shorter and not as muscular.

He was speed and smartness, I was just smartness.

Great, now I ALSO feel bad about myself. That is, until he puts his arm around me. Now, I can barely remember what I was thinking. I was with Logan, who does this get bad ANYWHERE?

Of course, I jinxed it.


	6. What the Heck?

**Another short chapter, this is sort of the intro to part two 10 years later. You can check that out, it'll be under "I found him again".**

**Also, I already know the punishment is false, they don't do that in the U.S... right? R&R please!**

Chapter 6: What the heck?!

**Leslie's POV**

As we walked, things got bad. All of a sudden, everyone felt sick, and some of us threw up. Then, a MASSIVE wave of monsters poured in. At least five hundred monsters were attacking us. From all sides I heard gunfire, the clashing of swords, the breaking of shields, and the shredding of armor. I fell down as a monster tried to shoot me. Logan, coming out of nowhere, struck down from the air and with a touch of his finger, the monster exploded. I screamed as Logan rushed me into the woods by the street. He kept running deeper and deeper into the dark woods. He found a good camping spot and opened his pack. Bottles, a hunting rifle, firewood, two person tent, he seemed to have everything you needed to survive. We were so weak… how did that happen.

"We'll go check on everyone tomorrow; hopefully they did what we did." Logan said.

I nodded.

Around dusk, he went to see if he could find anyone else. I waited when someone's hand grabbed over my mouth. I couldn't see who it was, but they tied me to a tree, put duct tape around my mouth, and dashed off. Soon, police came in, wondering where I went. As soon as they came in, Logan came back. He was shocked to see the authorities came, but with a pistol in his hands and me tied up, this wasn't good. The officer took a shot at Logan's leg. I screamed, but the duct tape prevented any noise.

"Logan Wallace Grant, you are hereby arrested for the kidnapping of Leslie Rose Garter. Put the gun down. We will use force. You are immediately sentenced to 10 years and then execution. Do you understand?" The officer said.

I gasped, and then cried slowly as Logan nodded slowly.

I would never see Logan again.

Never.


End file.
